Another Story
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Una simple pregunta terminó por convertirse en un deseo eterno. —Oye ¿qué quieres ser en tu próxima vida? —preguntó con curiosidad. —Eh ¿y tú qué? —había replicado al no poder pensar una respuesta con claridad. —En mi próxima vida quiero ser yo y conocerte de nuevo. —respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa. El niño de ojos azules se sintió avergonzado y atinó a murmurar:— Idiota.


Hola a todos. ¡Vine aquí con un nuevo proyectito que surgió de repente! Así que, eso es lo único que tengo para decirles.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor:_** Yoshihiro Togashi.**_

**_Advertencia: _AU. Shonen-ai.**

* * *

—¡Ya me voy! —gritó al bajar las escaleras dando saltos de dos en dos, sin molestarse en despedir correctamente a sus padres.

Desvió la mirada hacia el comedor y gruñó al ver a sus padres, sentados en la mesa, no parecían prestarle ni la más mínima atención. ¡Seguían estando allí! Concentrados en sus propios asuntos, en vez de atender a su único hijo.

_«Tch. ¡Y luego yo soy el maleducado!», _pensaba al sentir una punzada de molestia. —¡Si tengo la opción de llegar tarde aquí, no duden que lo haré!

Su padre levantó la vista del periódico, viendo como su hijo tomaba un pan tostado de la mesa. —Ten cuidado. —dijo con ese aire tranquilo y serio_._

—Mucha suerte en la escuela, hijo. —deseó la mujer con una leve sonrisa en el rostro al levantarse de su asiento y buscar un poco de café.

_—_Que considerados. —masculló en voz baja, rechinando los dientes con fuerza antes de salir dando un portazo.

Al oír el pitido de su reloj digital olvidó la presencia de sus padres y abandonó lo más rápido casa, comenzando a correr con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Lo que menos deseaba era llegar tarde y tener que esperar en el corredor hasta que la clase acabara!

Tal como sucedía toda la semana.

_«¡Agh, maldigo a mi familia por hacerme llegar tarde! ¡Ellos tienen la culpa!»,_ vociferaba en su cabeza mientras daba un gran mordisco a su "desayuno" sin detener el movimiento de sus piernas. —¡Muévanse de mi camino! —gritó enfurecido, evadiendo a algunos peatones que transitaban tranquilamente por las calles.

Al estar concentrado en principal objetivo, no notó que uno de sus hombros rozó accidentalmente el de otra persona y su dueño terminó deteniendo su caminar para mirar a la persona que lo había "chocado".

Sus ojos castaños se mantuvieron fijos en la silueta del muchacho que pasó a su lado hasta verlo desaparecer entre la multitud. Sin un motivo aparente, una sonrisa terminó formándose en su rostro, dándole una apariencia tierna y encantadora; sujetó las mangas de su mochila y emprendió el viaje hasta la escuela, esperando volver a encontrarse a ese niño de ojos azules.

Tuvo suerte que al llegar a su salón el profesor no estuviera presente.

¡Punto para él y su genial ser!

Hubiera gritado emocionado, hasta contento, por lo sucedido, sin embargo, tenía una apariencia que mantener: el niño frío, distante, mentiroso, manipulador y sobre todo, carismático con los profesores.

_«Gracias a mí talento innato pude llegar a tiempo», _pensó al llevar ambas piernas sobre el escritorio y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, una clara postura de despreocupación y aburrimiento. Sin embargo, una repentina imagen sobre su cabeza hizo que detuviera la alabanza a sus excelentes y sobresalientes cualidades.

Era el mismo sueño de siempre, que venía a atormentarlo desde niño: se veía a sí mismo en medio de la noche, con la mirada perdida en al nada hasta que alguien llegaba y de manera instintiva corría hacia su objetivo, para destruirlo con sus propias manos. Y sus manos terminaban teñidas de sangre, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Él sacude su cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos.

_«Últimamente, veo a una persona a mí lado. Sonríe estirando una mano hacia mí, diciendo un nombre que no puedo entender… pero, lo que no puedo borrar de mi cabeza, son sus ojos: Avellana. Ese es su color. —_Pensaba ante la repentina sensación agradable que se situaba sobre su pecho_—. Brilla con tanta luz, que debo apartar la mirada». _Mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente ante el repentino acelerar de su corazón, hasta casi pudo percibir un pequeño tinte rosado sobre sus mejillas pálidas.

Asustado y confundido por su comportamiento, deshizo toda clase de pensamientos al momento en que el profesor llegó.

Otro día, en su vida monótona, comenzaba.

El resto de la mañana, procuró hacer lo mismo de siempre. Centrarse en sus pensamientos y él mismo, ignorando lo más posible todo lo que sea innecesario para su vida. Las horas pasaron lentamente, lo cual fue uno de los peores martirios del niño, y el poder escuchar la campana sonando trajo una sensación de felicidad en su pecho.

¡Nunca antes había escuchado un sonido tan hermoso como ese! Guardó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y abandonó la escuela con gran velocidad.

Caminó por las calles, con ese andar despreocupado; casi felino; que lo caracterizaba, con una de sus manos sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón y un libro de historia en su brazo derecho.

_«¿Qué podría hacer ahora?»_, pensó con detenimiento, mirando en todas las direcciones, hasta que una repentina idea apareció en su mente. _«Mejor iré al parque de siempre»._

Sonrió divertido, orgulloso de su propia idea; pero a medida de que se aproximaba a ese lugar, su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado y un sentimiento extraño se adueñaba de su ser, mezclando melancolía y tristeza_; _eso mismo sucedía cuando pensaba en esa persona; bajó la mirada al suelo mientras continuaba con su marcha; sin saberlo, sus ojos azules se llenaron de un brillo de dolor.

—Me gustaría volver a verlo, otra vez. —pensó en voz alta en un murmullo, sin notar que otra persona se aproximaba a él en dirección contraria.

**_Ambos crearon un nuevo reencuentro._**

Un choque brusco y algo torpe, provocó que el niño de ojos azules terminara cayendo sentado al suelo mientras los libros en sus brazos y la mochila oscura que colgaba sobre su espalda terminaran esparcidas a su alrededor. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados ¡eso sí que había dolido! ¿y qué era lo más humillante?

¡Es que no había notado la presencia de otra persona en los alrededores!

Lo tomó desprevenido y eso fue lo que más odiaba, que las cosas ocurrieran de repente y no le permitieran analizar los hechos como correspondía.

Su mano derecha descendió hasta la zona del impacto, masajeando suave y delicadamente. _«¡Mataré al bastardo que me empujó!»._

Inconscientemente elevó su mano libre, sin saber que ésta terminaría rozando con la de otra persona y entrelazó los dedos con ella, más al notar sus propias acciones abrió los ojos de repente: encontrándose con una mirada color almendra y una sonrisa alegre y un tanto cariñosa.

_«Esos ojos. Yo, los he visto antes. ¿Pero dónde? Ellos… parecen luz… »_ Sus mejillas terminaron sonrojándose y sin comprender el motivo de su acción, dio otro pequeño apretó al agarre, ganándose una sonrisa más grande por parte del niño frente suyo.

—¿Y tú, quién eres? —preguntó sin deshacerse de esa expresión alegre y amable en su rostro.

_"Yo…"_. Ninguna palabra coherente procedía de sus labios, solo balbuceos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—. Sonrió sin deshacer el agarre sobre el niño de ojos azules y cabello blanco. —¿No puedes hablar o no sabes hablar? —preguntó con sencillez, salvo que esa misma sencillez solo hizo enfurecer a la persona sobre el suelo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. —¡Claro que sé hablar! ¡Idiota!—. Apartó la mano al desviar la mirada en otra dirección. —Claro que sé hablar. —refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—¡Que alivio! Creí que te había lastimado.

—Fue solo un golpe, nada fuera de lo común.

—Ah cierto. ¿Pero te dolió, no?

Suspiró resignado. —Dolió, pero no te preocupes. —replicó con cierta molestia en su voz.

El mayor del grupo se levantó del suelo limpiando la tierra de sus pantalones, teniendo cuidado de no mostrarse más avergonzado de lo que ya se sentía. Buscó con la mirada sus pertenecías, notando que ese niño había comenzado a recogerlas al instante que sus manos se soltaron

—Ah… gracias, no tenías que hacerlo. —agradeció al tener sus pertenecías devuelta sobre sus manos y ubicó la mochila detrás de su hombro. El otro niño asintió, con un casi imperceptible sonroso sobre sus mejillas. _«¿Se sonrojó? ¡Vaya! Esto es algo para recordar», _pensaba mientras una sonrisa se situaba sobre su rostro.

—A-ah… esto, no es necesario que me agradezcas. De-después de todo, fui yo quién te golpeó. —Llevó una de las manos detrás de su cabeza, en claro gesto de vergüenza. —Discúlpame, por favor.

Negó con la cabeza. —No, descuida. Fui yo quien no estaba prestando atención.

—No, fui quien estuvo en falta ¡Yo debo disculparme!

—¿Acaso no estás escuchando? ¡Yo debo disculparme!

—¡No yo!

—¡No, yo soy el que se disculpa!

—¡No yo!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Agh, eres un mocoso terco y obstinado!

—¡Y tú eres un niño caprichoso y mimado!

Se miraron fijamente con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, sin notar lo próximo que estaban sus rostros y como sus frentes se rozaban, sin embargo, al encontrarse con la mirada del otro terminaron riéndose a carcajadas.

¡La situación era de lo más absurda! ¿Pero qué importaba? Ninguno de ellos iba a negar que estaban disfrutando la cercanía del otro.

El pelinegro secó unas lagrimitas que de la esquina su ojo derecho. —Tienes razón, soy terco y obstinado ¡Pero solo un poco, eh!—. Le guiñó el ojo al niño delante suyo, en un gesto de complicidad.

El albino sonrió. —En ese caso, reconozco que soy un poco ¡solo un poco! caprichoso y mimado.

—¿Sabes? Aunque tú no quieras, deseo disculparme. Es que, siento que me encuentro en falta contigo y lo digo en serio… —ultimó antes de que su acompañante pudiera decir algo—. Discúlpame por favor.

Ante la seriedad de esas palabras, se avergonzó levemente. —I-idiota… —dijo bajito al sentir sus mejillas sonrosándose—. O-oye, no tienes que-—. Se vio interrumpido al sentir los dedos del pelinegro sobre sus labios, obligándolo a callar.

—Discúlpame… por esas palabras hirientes que te he dicho antes. —murmuró sin apartar sus ojos castaños de los azules—. Yo sentía tanto odio, quería vengarme de él, ¡quería hacerle pagar por todo el daño que le hizo a Kite! Quería destruirlo con mis propias manos, y cuando tú quisiste detenerme volqué todo mi odio en ti… —dijo con el tono de voz un poco ronco—. …No solo destruí a Pitou, sino a ti, a nuestra amistad. ¿Te lastimé mucho, verdad?

—¿Qué…?

No tenía el valor para completar la pregunta. Solo permaneció allí, delante del pelinegro, ignorando la presencia de las demás personas que transitaban a su alrededor, y sintiendo como éste comenzaba a acariciar sus mejillas, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas que hasta hace unos segundos se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a soltar.

―Perdóname por el daño que te he hecho antes, _Killua._

El albino levantó la vista de inmediato, encontrándose de inmediato con esa sonrisa y esos ojos castaños, entendiendo también que esta no era la primera vez que los veía. Y un recuerdo oculto en su memoria; el recuerdo que cuando perdió a su mejor amigo; terminó por traerle la verdad definitiva.

**_Ellos ya se habían visto antes._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El peor escenario ocurrió.

Gon, su mejor amigo, la persona más importante de su vida, su luz, el motivo de su nueva existencia, tendido sobre el suelo a varios metros de distancia.

Sus piernas se movieron por sí solas y corrió hasta él, clamando su nombre desesperadamente, sus pies tropezaron contra unas rocas y sus rodillas se estrellaron con brusquedad sobre la superficie, pero eso no fue suficiente impedimento para ser capaz de detenerlo.

—¡Gon! —gritó asustado, aterrado de ver el cuerpo del pelinegro—. ¡G-Gon! ¡Gon!—. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas lentamente y al llegar junto a su amigo sintió que todo el aliento en su cuerpo desaparecía.

El cabello negro se esparcía a su alrededor, era mucho más largo de lo normal, su brazo derecho amputado y la herida abierta hacia que la sangre escapar con libertad, numerosos cortes y rasguños sobre su piel morena descubierta, los pantalones cortos verdes y la camisa blanca rasgados en algunas partes. Pero ello no fue lo que más aterró a Killua, sino el ver el rostro de Gon.

Tan pacífico y calmado, como si estuviese durmiendo tranquilamente, con numerosas heridas desde las mejillas, la frente y su labio inferior.

—Gon, despierta. —pidió en un murmullo con su voz ronca—. Vamos, despierta… por favor—. Movió con cuidado el cuerpo del moreno, siendo cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco. Pero comprendió que nada de ello fue suficiente para despertarlo. —Gon… vamos, abre tus ojos. ¡Ábrelos por favor! ¡Gon! ¡Gon! Tienes que despertar. Anda, despierta… No me dejes aquí, no lo hagas.

Sosteniendo por el cuello, el albino elevó la cabeza del menor para así poder besar su frente y murmurar una vez más el nombre de su persona especial. Killua cerró sus ojos con cuidado, sintiendo que aun así las lágrimas no cesaban, y concentró todos sus sentidos para percibir el ritmo de los latidos del corazón ajeno.

Y esa fue la peor decisión que pudo tomar.

—N-no… —musitó con la voz quebrada—. Gon, ¡No por favor! No me dejes, no lo hagas… ya no quiero estar solo...

Tuvo tantos sentimientos sobre su pecho: ira, odio, frustración, tristeza, pero el dolor sobre todos ellos.

En medio de su dolor, el niño de tez clara y ojos azules pudo percibir lo peligroso que se había vuelto en ese lugar, aun podía sentirse en el ambiente tenso las auras de las dos criaturas que se enfrentaron: el escalofriante Nen de Neferpitou y la poderosa aura de Gon; además de ello, el albino vio por el rabillo de su ojo como la naturaleza que lo rodeaba comenzaba a marchitarse, parecía como si ésta hubiera sido víctima de un poderoso veneno, que la destruía y aniquilaba con el solo correr de los segundos.

Su instinto comenzó a indicarle que debía escapar de allí, que su vida corría peligro, sin embargo, al recordar que su razón de existir ya no podría volver a abrir sus ojos sentía como si todo lo demás no importara.

Killua sonrió ante un repentino pensamiento en su mente, y entendió que esa sería la mejor opción.

Su única opción.

—Gon. —dijo su nombre, teniendo plena consciencia de que éste no podría oírlo—. Tranquilo… no me iré…

Depositó un último beso sobre los labios de Gon y al separarse, recostó el cuerpo de su mejor amigo sobre el suelo.

—Prometiste que salvaríamos a Kite. Tú lo hiciste, ahora yo quiero seguirte. Me quedaré contigo siempre… Gon. —dijo al sentir una calidez en su pecho.

La misma agradable calidez que sintió al conocer por primera vez al niño.

Recostó su propio cuerpo sobre el pecho del moreno, envolviendo los brazos sobre su torso, no sin antes hacer que éste envolviera el brazo sobre sus propios hombros, y cerró con cierta pesadez. Dio un último suspiro y dejo que cualquier escenario posible terminara con su vida. Pero ya nada importaba, ahora que podía estar una vez más en los brazos de Gon, todo valía la pena.

Incluso la propia muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ante esas imágenes, las lágrimas no perdieron tiempo en tratar de rodar por sus mejillas. _«Entonces, no eran sueños», _pensaba mientras unos cuantos sollozos brotaban desde el interior de su garganta. ―Yo… te vi morir. ―murmuró sin detener su llanto.

El pelinegro sonrió con tristeza. ―Lo siento Killua… ¿te preocupe mucho, verdad? ¿Pero sabes algo? Estuve muy feliz ¡muy feliz de que tú hayas sido lo último que mis ojos pudieran ver!

No solo un sonrojo se apoderó de su cuerpo, sino también un notable sentimiento de ira. ―¡Eres un idiota! ―gritó al liberarse del agarre del menor para propinarle un golpe sobre la cabeza― ¡Eres un estúpido, un estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un grandísimo idiota!

Llevó ambas manos sobre su cabeza, a la zona en donde recibió el golpe. ―¡Eso dolió! Y-―. Un fuerte golpe sobre su mejilla izquierda lo hizo detenerse con su lamento. ―¿Ki…? ¿Killua?

―¡¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?! ¡¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti?! ―gritó con rabia― ¡Para mí… ve-verte así, tan lastimado, tan herido, tan… tan frío! Ni tú ni Pitou fueron los únicos que murieron allí. Yo morí al verte así… ¡Una parte de mí murió contigo!―. Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que apretaban los puños con fuerza. ―¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

―Killua…

―¡Siempre haces lo mismo, _Gon_! ¡Siempre pretendes solucionar las cosas por ti mismo, olvidándote que yo estoy contigo! ¡Qué lucho a tu lado, que si cae te levantaré, y que si me pides que te espere lo haré… lo haré con tal de volver a verte! Yo ya estoy cansado de ir un paso detrás de ti… ―. Todas y cada una de sus palabras eran dichas con un sentimiento de dolor contenido. ―Yo quiero ir a tu par. Quiero caminar, quiero correr, quiero hacer todo… pero a la par tuya. Y al verte así, me prometí a mí mismo, que yo siempre iría a tu par pasara lo que pasara…

Esta vez, el moreno de ojos marrones era quién comenzaba a llorar, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ―Killua…

―Y será así de ahora en adelante…―. Tomó las manos del menor, dándoles un pequeño y ligero apretón al final. ―Lo hice antes, lo haré ahora y lo haré para siempre.

―Killua. ¡Oh Killua, te extrañé tanto! ―gritó antes de lanzarse a los brazos del albino, sin medir si éste podría atraparlo, y para suerte de ambos, el mayor alcanzó a sostener su cuerpo sin caer al suelo en el intento―. ¡Killua, te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho y mucho! ¡Lo digo en serio!

Sonrió tímidamente. ―También te extrañé idiota… y mucho. ―dijo cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando una vez el tener a su persona especial sobre sus brazos.

―¡Yo más! ―exclamó luego de que el mayor lo ubicara sobre el suelo pero sin quitar los brazos en torno de su cintura―. ¡Ey, aún estoy enojado contigo! No tenías que golpearme así.

―¡¿Qué?! Encima que fuiste tú quien hizo la imprudencia ¿no puedo reprenderte por ello? ¡Eres un idiota!

―¡Vamos Killua, no te enojes conmigo! Tú ya sabes como soy…

―¡Sí, claro!

―¡Es cierto!

―No te escucho.

Se ubicó nuevamente delante del albino. ―¡Además siempre será así! Yo haré imprudencias, las más tontas o estúpidas, y tú siempre serás quién me detenga. ¡Ha sido así antes y será así para siempre!

El peliblanco suspiró, aunque no quisiera darle la razón a su compañero, sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Elevó brevemente su mirada al cielo a la par que una suave y tímida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. _«Ya lo dije antes y lo reafirmo, me quedaré a tu lado siempre»,_ pensaba sin poder apartar la vista de esa sonrisa alegre y cariñosa del menor.

―Nee, Killua...

―Sabes que aquí no me llamo así, ya no me llamó Killua. Ni soy hijo de esa familia de asesinos. Ya no soy... ese niño que conociste...

―¡Eso no importa! ¡Killua siempre será Killua! Y eso nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces debo decirte Gon?

―¡Claro que sí! Yo siempre seré Gon, el niño terco, obstinado, alegre, que confía en todos y siempre mete en problemas a sus amigos, sobre todo a su mejor amigo Killua. ―Dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro― ¿Y sabes qué más? ―. El albino negó con la cabeza y el moreno terminó aproximando su rostro, dejando una mínima distancia entre ambos. ―Soy ese Gon… que mientras tenga a su mejor amigo Killua a su lado, será sumamente feliz.

―Gon…―. Alcanzó a musitar el nombre del pelinegro antes de que éste posara los labios sobre los suyos, en un beso tímido y casto primer beso.

―Y tú siempre serás Killua… el mismo Killua mimado, caprichoso, engreído y un poco tímido, que le encanta molestar a sus amigos, y daría lo que fuera por ayudarlos. Sobre todo, al tonto de su mejor amigo Gon.

―Gon…

―¿Sí?

―Eres un idiota.

―¡Ey!

―Pero así de idiota, sigues siendo lo más importante para mí.

Rió encantado de que el albino comenzara a ser más abierto sobre sus sentimientos. ―Nee, mi mamá dijo que cocinaría un pastel de _Chocorobo-kun_ ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

La sonrisa ladina, estilo gatuno, no tardó en aparecer. ―¡Claro, eso no se pregunta!

―Y también debes ayudarme en matemáticas.

―Sea antes o ahora, continuas siendo pésimo en matemáticas.

Y juntos comenzaron a caminar sonriéndose mutuamente. En un gesto atrevido, el menor entrelazó una de sus manos con la del mayor para dar un apretón al final, y cuando éste lo notó, para sorpresa de ambos, no deshizo el agarre, sino que devolvió el gesto sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

_Si ellos estaban juntos, la vida entera tenía un nuevo sentido._

* * *

Esto, hay que decirlo, se basó entre las frases dichas por Gon y Killua al final del capitulo 122 (cuando dan los adelantos).

Y el otro motivo fue un loco pensamiento que tuve: _"¿Qué hubiera sucedido si ambos morían...?"_ ¡Y ahí está! Las dos cosas calzaron perfectamente, a mí parecer, y pudo salir esto. Estoy muy feliz, porque una de las cosas que más me gusta son los amores a través del tiempo (las re-encarnaciones y todo eso).

**Atte: Tattooed Doll.**


End file.
